1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grinding apparatus for shaping a contour of a workpiece, e.g. an optical filter.
2. Description of Related Art
A roll grinder is generally utilized to round and/or polish a surface of a workpiece. A typical roll grinder includes a pair of hollow chambers. In a grinding process, air in the hollow chambers is pumped out/evacuated so as to create suction to hold a workpiece in place. The workpiece is then ground using a grinding wheel. However, this grinder is not very efficient because the grinder can only be used to shape one workpiece at a time.
Another typical roll grinding apparatus includes a pair of clamping members, a pair of drivers respectively connected to the clamping members, and a grinding wheel. In a roll grinding process, the clamping members cooperate to clamp a number of stacked workpieces being treated. The drivers drive the clamping members to rotate around a rotary axis thereof. During rotating, the workpieces clamped by the clamping members are rounded by the grinding wheel.
In general, to ensure the roll grinding precision of the workpieces, it is necessary for a principal axis of the workpieces to be coaxial with the rotary axis of the driver. However, the workpieces are usually mounted between the clamping members manually. Thus, the principal axis of the workpieces and the rotary axes of the drivers may undergo a positional excursion, thereby affecting the roll grinding precision of the workpieces.
What is needed, therefore, is a grinding apparatus can overcome the above shortcomings.